Good Cooking Breeds Good friends
by HeiKitsune
Summary: Link enjoys cooking. He loves it more when there's more people around. Although he didn't expect his cooking to bring a Prince, Androids, Phantom thieves, and an Irish Samurai. Well, food dose taste better with friends. Even if they come from other worlds.


**I do not own the legend of Zelda or any characters in this fanfiction.**

 **I would like to apologize for ALL the strangeness in this fic. And messing up the Irish samurai's** **accent.**

* * *

Good Cooking Breeds Good Friends

Link watched the simmering pot. Humming the song of his forgotten childhood, the over one-hundred-year-old hero took the few moments of his time to enjoy the brief peace of Hyrule's Finra woods. His companion, a large dark grey wolf, slept under the shade of a tree. While Link tended to the soup in the pot. The beast yawned lazily as it re adjusted his paws, jingling the broken chian on his left leg, and took in the silence of the trees.

It was one of the few days that Link and his friend could take a minute and not have to kill a horde of monsters. This Hyrule is vastly different from the one he remembers. Well vaguely remembers.

He looked back to the ominous black fog that covered Hyrule castle. The once pristine and beautiful symbol of the land, is now shrouded in mystery and destruction. Its heroes gone and the princess still fighting to keep what is left standing. All because of one demon.

The young man glared at the offending miasma. The master sowrd on his back glowed just as violently as his emotions. And yet he is powerless. Even with all his fury, Link doesn't remember much of his past. He remembers his duty to protect the princess, and what she looks like. He also knows of the champions. But he doesn't remember who they were, or his feelings about them.

He doesn't even remember this wolf. It just showed up on the Great Plateau and started helping him.

And until then, until he has his heart and mind are assured, can he kill the devil.

For now, he can only attack his hungry. An easier battle to win then going against a world ending monster.

"Hmm. This aroma…"

The voice of an intrigued man made Link turned and the wolf open one of its eyes in interest.

He is taller and older then Link by a few years. His face, sharp and handsome, is accompanied by fashionable glasses over striking blue eyes and combed blonde hair. His choice of clothing baffled Link. While he has seen his fair share of strange travelers, this man takes the cake. He wore an all-black ensemble with a fancy embodied black jacket, slacks, dress shoes, and sliver gloves.

He stood there for a moment, closing his eyes, and muttering to his self. Saying thing like "Yes. Yes." And "If I add this…along with some nutmeg…." It put Link on edge. The unknown man honestly seemed insane to him. He didn't seem like a threat however. Since the wolf under the tree went back to sleep.

"I've got it!" The man suddenly exclaimed with a snap of his fingers. Taking out a note book and pen, he started scribbling on the paper.

Suddenly a booming voice pounded though the woods. "I swear Iggy if it's a new recipe…."

Out the brush a large man, in both height and muscle, pushed through the foliage. He practically had no shirt, showing off a few scars and tattoos with his sleeveless jacket. Compared to the other man, this one's features are more rugged and rough. Wild almost with his spiky slicked back hair and thin beard on his lower jaw line.

Behind him two more men walked out. A little shorter, nearly Link's height, but still most likely older then him; if it was one hundred years ago. Both wore similar black jackets and black pants. The blonde one with youthful freckles dotting his cheeks and bouncy blue eyes, wore a bit more expressive clothing. With fingerless gloves, a bandanna on his right arm, and a designer shirt.

Link couldn't see the face of the man next to him as a map blocks it. With his face buried deep within it. All he knew is that he also wears black like all his allies.

The man with glasses crossed his arms, "Well if you don't like my cooking Gladiolus, I could save more for everyone else."

"Dude even if we wanted to chow down, we don't have any supplies to make camp." The blonde sighed. His stomach roaring. "And we're hopelessly lost…."

"We're not lost Prompto." The man behind the map said. As he turned the whole parchment vertically.

Gladiolus sighed, "Noctis."

"Yeah?"

"You've been holding that map upside down for the past three hours."

Noctis tore the map down, showing his spikey midnight and intense black eyes. Glaring at the older man. "Your telling me that now?"

"Honestly we thought it would be funny." Prompto chuckled a little.

Yet Iggy didn't seem to see the humor in the prank. "And now we have no idea where we are and have demised all our previsions. All because of a little prank. We may not be in Lucis any more…."

Seemingly the more chipper of the group, Prompto smiled, "Well why don't we ask the locals? See."

He pointed at Link who was staring at them in bewilderment the whole time.

"He seems friendly. And he even has food!"

Link was a bit beside himself. As strange as travelers in Hyrule can get, he may have just hit the jack pot in these three.

"Excuse us...um…" Ignis looked Link up and down. Taking in his blue Champion's tunic and Hylian cloak. However, his eyes lingered on Link's long elf ears.

After a moment, the intellectual man continued. "Sir. Would you mind sharing your camp with us? As you can see we have no idea where are or where to go."

"All because Prompto took some advice form a pretty lady." Noctis smirked at Prompto blushing up a storm. "Making us fall for her scam."

"Hey come man. Would you have said no- "

"Yes. I would have." Noctis cut him off with a smirk.

The blonde puffed out his cheeks in anger. Until his eyes lit up playfully. "Alright let me re phase that then: Would have said no if it was Luna?"

Now Noctis turned flaming red. "Your sleeping in a lake tonight."

Link looked at his wolf friend for any advice. While they didn't seem dangerous, he has dealt with those Yiga clan members. This could be just another ploy. Yet the wolf still slept peacefully.

The hero nodded and allowed them to join him. If these men are with the Yiga clan, the wolf would swiftly attack them. If the beast doesn't see them as a threat, then neither should Link. And besides, one of the few things he does remember is someone, probably his mother, saying "Food is better with more people."

"Aw sweet!" Prompto shouted happily and raced to one of the logs to sit down.

"We thank you for your kindness." Ignis bowed politely.

Gladiolus waved as sat down, "Well, at least the people here know about hostility."

Noctis sat down last next to Link as he started filling the blows.

"So…" Noctis asked hesitantly. He's always been terrible at small talk. "Are you supposed to be like an elf or something?"

"Hylian." Link answered simply. Handing Noctis the hearty meat stew.

Noctis only looked more confused. "What's a Hylian?"

Link as he stood and walked to the others to give them the blows, returned a similar question.

"What's an elf?"

"Aww." Prompto gushed as he pets the massive dog behind him. "Who's a good boy? Huh? Heh heh. Your dog is really cute. Where did you get its ear ring?"

The 'dog' wagged its tail while Gladiolus laughed. "Hey, Prompto?"

"Yup?"

"That's a wolf."

"Eh?" The youngest of the three looked at grey wolf when it suddenly gave a loud bark.

"Wha!?" Scaring Prompto and making the other's laugh.

Link smiled along with them as he set his stakes on the skillet. Seasoning them with some Goron spices and rock slat.

"Um excuse me."

The sound of a young woman drew all the men's heads up and forward. She's dress very differently from anyone around the camp fire. Her sleeveless fur shirt and tunic made her a daring huntress. Her hair, long and decorative with tribal trinkets, is a bright red and she carries a bow on her lower back. Yet there is a contrast with her young freckled face and curious brown eyes. She looked bright, and hopeful as she approached the group.

"I am kind of lost. I saw your camp fire and was wonder if you could help me." She asked with charming smile.

"Well my lady. We'd be happy to accommodate you." And Prompto was easily enthralled.

The young woman laughed unevenly at Prompto's forwardness. Link offered her a plate of his stake and led her to a sit by the camp. She thanked him, yet her eyes sparked when she noticed the black bow on his back.

"This bow! May I see it!?" The young woman enraged Link to show her his bow.

Link saw no harm in it, but he asked only if she showed him her own.

"Of course! Oh, my names Aloy by the way." Aloy smiled as she hands Link her bow.

The hero of Hyrule gave a charming smile of his own, "Aloy. That's a nice name."

Aloy blush, turning away she fixed her hair behind her ear nervously. "T-Thank you."

Prompto gaped at what Link had accomplished in a single smile. "Seriously?"

Noctis laughed, "Maybe you should be taking notes huh?"

"Interesting." Aloy mutter as she examined Link's bow. Running her fingers along the edges. "The material is definitely metal but it feels as light as paper. And this string…."

She pulled back the string in a practice shot, "It's so flexible and doesn't put too much weight on you or the bow. But your reach and power feels like that of a long bow. Fascinating."

Aloy was grinning ear to ear as she thought the applications of Link's weapon. "You could shoot off a Thunderjaws core from at least three miles away with this!"

Link is equally impressed by Aloy's weapon of choice. The leather grip is beyond comfortable. The string, while steel, is extremely flexible like the rest of the bow, giving it great yield. Turing, it over Link noticed it is far from his bow with a few extra nuances here and there. There was a resting spot for the arrow for better guidance and even a sight window.

"Hm..." The only issue is he can't figure out what the whole bow is made of. If felt heavy, almost as heavy as the royal guards' bow, but the is smooth and thin.

"Odd." Aloy noticed that his bow didn't have any sort of aim assist on it. "Can you even hit your mark that far off without any guidance tech?"

Link nodded. Mentioning that him and her should have a shoot out sometime. Just to show off each other's skills.

Aloy smiled at th invitation, "Sounds great Link."

Link wolf companion nudged his head his against Aloy's leg. Asking her for an attention with its big blue eyes.

"Aw. Your friendly guy huh?" Aloy giggled as she pets the wolf behind the ears.

"Mister Link." Ignis asked standing over the pot. "Would you mind assisting me cook? I having trouble discerning what is an ingredient," He held up some Hyrulean herbs.

"And what…is actually food." And then some Moblin guts.

Link smiled uneasily and stood to help. But his ears picked up some rustling in the bushes and two hushed voices.

"Come 2B. They don't look evil or anything." Link heard a young man's voice eager and older woman's.

"They are not YROHA. Nor or they machine 9s. We will wait until we hear form command."

Link could hear the boy roll his eyes. "We've lost our pods and can't even get in touch with them. Wouldn't it be 'logical' to talk to the locals to get information on the surrounding area?"

Link peaked over the bushes to see two people in fancy black clothing. At first, he thought he belonged to Noctis's group. The woman's short black dress, with her sleeves ending with fringes, came down to her stocking covered knees. White and black gloves covered her hands as she kneeled on the ground. Short snow white framed her stern yet beauty features. Although Link can't say much about the woman's eyes.

Covered with a black cloth wrapped around her head, Link couldn't even tell what she was thinking. Although her beauty is easily noticeable. Her partner seemed a little more laxed. Squatting down with his hands on his knees, the young man's clothing is like the woman's. A black, decorative coat along with shorts that allowed for quick movement.

"Oh. Uh hey there?" The younger man spoke first with small wave of his hand.

"9s!" The woman, who Link assumed is 2B, hissed at 9s. Reaching for the balde on her back. Causing Link to jump back and pull out his own in a flash.

"Whoa! Hold on a sec!" 9s jumped in between the two fighters. "We're not here to start a fight."

9s sent a knowing stare at 2B. "Right?"

2B glared at Link who's blade was pointed at her. Behind him are five other people. If she fought here, she would be out numbered. And there's the fact that 9s would mostly stop her too.

With a sigh, she removed her hand form her sowrd and Link sheathed his.

9s smiled, "You see were kind of lost and we're hoping you could help us on our way?"

He looked over Link's shoulder to see the cooking pot boiling with food.

9s laughed a little as he asked, "And maybe share some of your delicious food?"

The Hylian stared at the two newcomers. While the younger one didn't seem so deadly, the woman looked ready to kill and is very hard to read. Her body language is stiff. And while he can't see her eyes, he tells she is judging him with a dis-trustful look.

In the end, Link just shrugged his shoulders and stepped aside for 9s to walk by.

"9s!" However, 2B is not in such an agreement. "We are not here to relax. Besides, we don't' even need food we're- "

"Hi there. I am 9s. What's your name?" However, it didn't matter much as 9s sat next to Prompto.

Under her mask, 2b's eye's twitched in anger. She is going dismantle 9s later for this. With tiny growl 2B reluctantly sat next to her soon to be dead comrade.

"So, miss 2B." Prompto asked with his best "sexy" voice. "Tell us about yourself. Is there a Mr. 2B?"

"We are not allowed to divulge such information. I'd advise you to refrain from asking any questions." 2B said with icy distaste.

Prompto gave an uneven chuckle at 2B's words while 9S sighed in defeat.

"Maybe I should hack some humor into her or something…."

2B ignored her partner's words. Settling on just crossing her arms and sitting in silence. Aggravated by the current situation. And it was only made worse by Link sitting next to her with plate of food.

She ignored him. Merely staring at the cooking fire. Until Link pushed the plate in her face.

She turned to tell him off, "I told-mph!?"

Link however quieted her with a piece of meat on his fork. Forcing 2B to taste and swallow his cooking.

"…I guess…we can stay here a little longer." Looking away from Link, 2B took the plate and silently started eating.

"So, who are you guys?" 9s asked.

Aloy greeted 9s first. "My name is Aloy. I am…a traveler. I guess I took a round turn somewhere when trying to get to a camp."

With chopsticks dangling from his grinning teeth, Prompto pointed to him and his friends. "Names Prompto! And this here is Noctis, Gladiolus, and Ignis!"

"We're bounty hunters." Galdious said. Although Link has a feeling most bounty hunters don't where such epensive clothes.

"Right." 2B voiced her supoisns. "I've never hread of bounty hunters wearing such rich clothing.

"Huh?" Aloy looked at the tablet on Link's log. "Link. Do you mind…?"

Link noticed Aloy was looking at his Sheikah slate and wanted to have a look. The Hylian shrugged. The slate isn't really all that dangerous anyway.

Aloy picked up the tablet with her gluttonous curiosity. Turning it over and inspecting the device.

"Amazing…" Aloy cooed. "It's like the tablets back home. But there's something…magical about this." The tablet beeped and its screen changed.

Aloy was surprised at first, but her thirst for knowledge pushed back her shock. "Hmm. I wonder what this- "

Aloy pressed the red U shaped light on slate. Beam shot out at 2B.

"Wha-What is this?" Suddenly, 2B started floating in the air.

"Wow! It's like some sort of tractor beam! Astounding!" Aloy giggled happy as she twisted the slate around.

"Ah!" At the same time, twisting 2B around.

"2B!" 9s and everyone else jumped up in shock. "Are you all right?"

"I-I am fine. Although I would like to be on the ground." 2B sighed with crossed arms as her body turned upside down.

"Um right then." Aloy turned Link's tablet around trying to find the off switch. "How do it I-Ah."

Aloy pressed a button and while the beam shut off, 2B was sent flying through the air. Luckily, she landed on Link. Unfortunately for Link, 2B's rear end landed on his face.

"Ah!?"

Aloy rushed to help. "Sorry! Are you all right?"

An inquisitive female voice made her stop in her tracks. "Don't humans like that sort of thing?"

The three people that appeared before the group is even odder then their own. The man in the middle looked to be some sort of space adventuier. His white metal armor, has strong black leather in the flexible joints, and blinked with blue lights. He was young, around his twenties with cool blues, and freshly shaved face.

Sadly, the space man is the only normal thing about the trio. The woman on the right has the skin of the deep blue sea. Her head is oddly shaped with on point curving at the back. Her forest green eyes smiled with mischief in deep purple jacket.

Another woman to the left is the oddest. She is the tallest person in the area with metal skin. It breath and moved like a bug's shell. Her mandibles twitched as she breathed while reptilian emerald eyes scanned over the blue tinted visor. Like the man, she wore metal space armor, and many guns.

"I think human's call it 'face sitting.'" The taller woman said giving a sly glance to the man next to her.

The human of the group smirked at the taller woman, "Vetra. I am not into that."

Vetra gave a coly smile "I can't really keep up with what you human's like. Maybe you should teach me…"

"Sure. But how about when we get back to the tempest. I don't these guys want dinner and a show." The human laughed.

"Speaking of which," The blue woman looked to 2B who was still sitting on Link's face. "I think you should get off this guy's mug. His ears are turning blue."

2B looked to down to see Link hand twitching for air form under her bum. When she stood off him Link gasped desperately.

"By the goddess!" Link coughed under his breath. "You could fit half of Hyrule in there…."

"Hi there." The man smiled at Link. "I was wondering if you could help us?"

The young Hylian stood with a rise brow at the man as he explained his situation. Not that he was listing all that well. He honestly doesn't know what he is looking at. It looks like Noctis and his group just got bumped down to 'the second weirdest thing I've seen in my life'.

"I am Scott Ryder. The human pathfinder for the Initiative. We were looking around some remnant tech and – "

"A certain asari touched a button that we kept yelling at her not to." The reptilian looking woman glared at the blue one.

"Hey! If it's a big glowing button then you have to push it right?" The asari gave a cheery smile.

"Heh heh! I like the way you think sister!" Prompto agreed with her.

"See! This guy gets it! Speaking of…" Bubbly green eyes jumped to Link. "Think we can have some that super delicious food? I haven't eaten anything since we left the tempest."

"Peebee…." Scott sighed. Sounding like a father scolding a child.

"Come on scotty boy! It's not like were on some hostile planet! The locals are friendly too!" Peebee whined. "And your still connected to SAM! Let's just chill for a while."

As if to prove her point, Ryder's SAM spoke to him. 'You are near the edge of the Helius cluster pathfinder. However, your exact location is hard to pin-point.'

Link looked at his wondering allies for any advice. Not knowing how to handle a group of aliens.

"They don't seem so bad." 9s, kind hearted as ever, greeted the newcomers.

Aloy agreed to let them join as well. Although more out curiosity the comradery. "I am quite curious about that armor."

"So, an elf-er Hylian. Space man. Two robots. A blue man group reject. And velociraptor. All eating around a camp fire." Noctis sighed. "Nope. I have not heard of anything stranger."

"And don't forget the prince and his handsome marry band!" Prompto slung his arm around Noctis with his infectious grin.

"Heh heh. Don't you mean the handsome prince and his marry band?"

Seems like they all didn't mind adding more to their little camp.

"Sweet! Move over big guy!" Peebee practically skipped over to Gladiolus seat.

Her two partners sighed, but they walked and sat down with everyone else.

Looking over his fish and rice, Ryder asked the odd group, "So are you guys natives to this planet?"

"Er…No?" Was Noctis unsure answered. "We all came from Lucis. And we kind of don't know where we are."

"Hyrule." Link answered. Helping Ignis with the pot. "In Finra woods."

"So, you live around here?" Was Vetra's distorted voice.

That was a hard question. There is a possibility he lived here one hundred years ago. Link just gave a halfhearted 'maybe.'

"Wait are you actually an elf!?" Peebee jumped into Link face. Her eye brimming with curiosity.

Link gave a deadpanned response as he gave her a plate of food. "Again. What's an elf?"

"Master Link here is an Hylian." Ignis answered while string the pot.

"And that is…." Vetra asked.

"Not an elf." Answered Link as he handed her a plate.

However, Vetra politely declined, "Sorry. Can't eat that stuff. Got any bread or rice?"

Link nodded and went back to cooking.

"So, you've been living out here all by yourself?" Ryder asked.

"Not completely." Link smiled shyly. Nodded his head to his wolf companion who was playing with Peebee and Aloy.

"How old are you?" Vetra asked. "You can't be too young to be living out here."

Link crossed his arms at that thought. He doesn't remember when exactly he was put in the resurrection chamber. He does know his age when Zelda did the ceremony. He was almost eighteen, give or take a few months.

Rubbing the back of his head, he answered the Turian. "One hundred and eighteen years…I guess."

"You…guess?" Noctis looked understandably skeptical.

Link shrugged. What could he say; He was sleeping for a very long time.

"Wow! Your practical a baby by Asari standers." Peebee snickered. "I am er…somewhere in the five hundred. Never care for counting the years ya know?"

"Age? Well I guess I would be about ninety myself." 9S thought. "Although if were going by models, this one is about three months?"

2B looked her partner with disapproval. "You can't be taking this seriously 9s."

"It's kind of fun." Smiled the smaller android. "And counting the days can help us manage problems on the field when every we go back for repairs or go and retrieve our old parts."

"Hey! What's this?" Peebee had gotten a hold of Link's tablet.

"Hmm. Looks like some magical tablet…" Peebee turned and twisted the sheikah slate. Then pressed one of the buttons on the scene.

And, out thin air, a large blue colored orb appeared in her hands.

"Whoa! Vetra! Ryder! Take a look at this! They've master inter dimensional matter teleportation!" She held up the glowing ball with the biggest smile on her face. "This! THIS!... What is this?" Peebee's excitement suddenly diminished when she questioned what she is holding.

"That's a bomb." Link said as he took his slate and the bomb away from her.

Scott sighed while Vetra glared at the asari. Looking more like disappointed parents then teammates.

"Are you sure this is the right way joker?"

Everyone turned their head to see another strange group of people walking to them. The young man in the middle is wearing a stylish flowing black cloak and red gloves. While he was nose deep considering a map, an odd cat looking thing sat on his shoulder. It's bright blue eyes scanning the map with the young man.

Next to them was a girl wore a dark skin tight combat suit with spiked shoulder pads. Her face is covered with threating mask. Her eyes, as red as a blood moon also looked over the map. While she is a teenager, she looks very stern. Adult even, with her hair cut short and neat with a braid tying it all together.

An older man, in a Japanese's Hamaka sighed. Rubbing his white hair, he grumbled. "Are you sure we're goin' the right way lad? I haven't seen any Yokai about."

He held a katana to his side but spoke and looked far from Japanese. With striking blue eyes and long white hair done in a short tail.

"We haven't seen any shadows either." A blue haired girl added. Dressed in a lovely sleeveless vest with its flowing sleeves detached. Along with her shorts and knee socks is a graceful light blue skirt. She is beauty, but with the way she walked anyone can tell she is skilled warrior like the others around her.

"Did we take around turn somewhere?" The small cat like creature sighed as it adjusted his scarf. "Maybe we should call Oracle and- "

"Um…"

Joker stopped into his tracks. Looking down at Link was sitting with Aloy and 2B. All looking back at him with a plate of food. While Peebee was sitting with the wolf and Vetra and Scott shared a meal. The prince and his gang at looked back at them too.

For a while, Joker just stared at Link with a blank expression. And Link looked back at him in return.

Link then lifted a plate to Joker in offering.

And Joker took the plate and sat down with him.

"Um…Joker…" The girl in the skin-tight suit asked. Utterly confused at the current chain of events.

"Eh sure. You lot got any onigiri?" The older man shrugged and sat down for a plate.

"Are you sure about this?" The girl with the blue hair voiced her concern.

The cat creature jumped off Joker's shoulder with cheerful smile, "Don't worry Lady Aqua. These people aren't shadows. Although, I am starting to wonder if we are still in a palace. The look nothing like any cognitions. What do you think Queen?"

Queen, the girl in tight suit, sighed. "Well your right about them not being dangerous. However, we still have no idea where we are. Are you sure about this joker?"

Joker nodded as he swallowed a piece of his stake, "We'll be fine."

"Well then…" Queen smiled kindly. Sitting down on the stump next to Joker she asked, "Do you have any udon?"

-OOO-

"So, there we were! Surrounded by the biggest nastiest shadows you've ever seen! Panther was injured! Queen was out of spiritual energy and Skull was…well Skull. It was up to me and Joker to take 'em down! I summoned Zorro and knocked the shadows with a blast of wind! Then Joker finished them all off with his gun!"

Morgana, the tiny cat like creature, regaled his tale with a cheeky smile. Banishing his meat skewer like sowrd. 9s, listened to him with bright intrigued gaze and childish smile. Although Ryder and Vetra looked a little skeptical.

"With my genius plans and Joker's skill no one can stop us! Nyahahaha!"

"Whoa. Being a Phantom thief sounds amazing…." 9s sounded like an excited child. Gleefully awaiting Mona's next tale.

"Do…cat's normally talk?" Vetra asked her human boyfriend you looked equally confused.

"No. And they don't walk on two legs. Or use swords."

Queen, sipping her tea, next to Peebee chimed in. "If I remember correctly, you got us caught when you freaked out at seeing that treasure chest. And it was me, Oracle, and Joker that got rid of those shadows."

"W-Well…" Morgana smiled nervously at everyone's heavy gaze. "The devil's in the details! Am I right!?"

"Paw!" Peebee held out her hand and the wolf placed its paw in her hand.

"Roll over!" And the wolf did so. It's tail wagging in joy.

"Ok smart guy. How about this! What's six divide by three!?" Peebee grinned as she challenged the beast.

"Woof! Woof!" Who answered back with two proud barks.

"Whoa! This guy is super smart!" Peebee snickered as she petted the fluffy grey beast.

"Impressive." Aqua hummed as she joined in on praising the wolf. "I've never seen a wolf so well tamed."

"Eh heh heh! Or this friendly." Queen giggled as the wolf licked her fingers. Yet she could not stop staring at the wild dog's extra accessories.

"Although, where did he get this earring? And what's with this chian?"

Prompto, setting with Noctis, glared at the wolf. Bobbing his tooth pick in his mouth with frustration. Wondering why a furry mutt is getting so much attention then a handsome young man such as himself.

"That dog is toying with me." He grumbled.

Noctis didn't seem to care about his friend's jealously over a dog. More engrossed in the ramen he's eating then Prompto's problem. "Uh huh..."

Prompto watched the wolf a with suspicious eye. Watching it as its tail wagged and the girls gushed over him. As if noticing Prompto's gaze, the wolf looked back at him. Then, pulled up its upper lip in a snarky smirk.

"Wha!?" Prompto fell out his seat in shock. "I-I-It-That dog just smiled at me!"

Noctis looked up only to see a wolf rolling on its belly. Happily getting a stomached rubbed.

"If you want your belly rubbed that badly, go ask Iggy."

"That's not what I meant!"

The wolf hid his snickered as Queen played with his paws. In the past, the grey wolf had always thought the Triforce to be a curse to his bloodline. The role of the 'hero' forced him to leave his former life of a rancher behind. It made him lose his first true love. And even his second love. He grew to resent the power of the goddesses and his role as a hero.

Yet as he watched his descendent mingle; or judging by the blushes on the red head and the blind folded girl, flirt around. He felt grateful for the power of the goddesses. For his bloodline to meet kind people like this form other worlds, even after everything that's happened to him. After losing all his memoires, and nearly being kill one hundred years ago, the wolf honestly thought that this hero would be utterly lonely in this world.

He is gald to be wrong.

As Link laughed at 2B's red face, the wolf gave a small thanks to the goddess for allowing his decent to have this small circle of happiness.

* * *

 **The past few months have been a great time for games. Honestly if you're a gamer of any kind, you must give these games a shot at least one once. Although that may be hard with all of them coming out so close. I only have Zelda, Mass effect and Persona. That alone, without a switch, is about 180 us bucks. And I have a switch so I am going to be holding out for the rest.**

 **And yes, I know mass effects is kind of iffy; it REALLY should have been delayed. But it's still a blast to play with memorable characters, beautiful worlds, and sick combat. And the story, while not ground breaking is still fun and filled with a few good twists here and there. I personal always thought mass effect animation was shit anyway, so really didn't care about that. Best I can say is try the game out for yourself and make your own choice**

 **And if you're wondering:**

 **Mass effect; Playing as a male Ryder with Vetra as my lover.**

 **Persona 5: It's persona. I am getting all the ladies! But my favorites are kind of hard since I love everyone, so I'll just go from the top of my head. Futaba, Ann, Makato, Tae, Hifumi, and Kawakami. There's more but I had to stop playing to write this.**

 **Also, working on a persona 5 erotica between Arkia and Sae. Anyone got any ideas for a title? I am stumped.**

 **PM me or leave a review if you like.**


End file.
